1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control systems for model trains, and particularly to devices that interface between control systems of different model train manufacturers, allowing one vendor's control unit to operate components of a competing manufacturer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Model train control systems have, as basic building blocks, a set of interconnected sections of train track, electric switches between different sections of the train track, a variety of electrically controlled devices, and finally, at least one electric train engine.
Standard O-gauge electrical train operation is characterized by an AC track signal, wherein the AC signal is switchably offset by a DC signal used to enable various train accessories such as the horn/whistle function. The AC track signal energizes the electric motor of the train engine, with the DC offset enabling a train engine relay unit to activate the appropriate bell or whistle feature. In addition, certain standard O-gauge type transformers include fixed AC voltage supply terminals for operating lights and additional accessories.
In order to ensure compatibility of their products and accessories with those already in use, current manufacturers have adhered to the basic electrical standard, namely the AC track signal voltage and DC control offset popularized by the standard O-gauge transformer. The standardization of this power arrangement ensures the continued compatibility of vintage train engines with new engines and other model train technologies.
The vintage train engines utilize a transformer with a variable output voltage controls the speed of the engine by directly controlling the voltage applied to the track; the greater the voltage, the greater the speed.
In newer engines digital control systems are employed in which a set voltage is applied to the track and the train responds to command signals from a command unit that transmits signals to the train. There are several manufacturers of both the vintage and command signal model train methodologies, and within the command system category of model trains, different manufacturers employ different command signals for the control of their engines.
One example of the legacy control system includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,537, issued to Richard Westlake in September 2003. The '537 patent discloses a plural output control station having a data processor for monitoring and controlling the signals generated at a plurality of transformer-driven power output terminals. The variable-voltage outputs are controlled by a data processor, which responds to respective operator-controlled throttles for varying the AC output voltage and therefore the rate of movement and direction of electric train engines.
Digital model-railway control systems have been state-of-the-art for several years. In such control systems the full driving voltage, e.g. 16 volts AC, is continually applied to the track. The rails serve simultaneously to transmit digital data, forming a so-called data bus. For this purpose, appropriate digital control commands are superimposed on the driving voltage and include commands specifying direction, velocity and ancillary functions, such as activation of lights or automatic coupling. These digital control commands are encoded by a control system in a digital transmission format, e.g. NMRA/DCC, with address information designating a particular engine. Each engine has a decoder for picking out its commands. Such decoders can also be used in other functional articles such as cranes, switches or the like, for the remote triggering of control commands. Model train systems incorporating digital control systems include TrainMaster Command Control (TMCC) from Lionel Trains, Inc. and the DCS from Mike's Train House (MTH).
The Lionel TMCC, for instance, utilizes a wireless control unit (CAB), which transmits a signal to the TMCC base, which in turn, modulates a 455 KHz carrier signal. The FM modulated signal is then capacitor coupled to the common of the track system. An FM receiver in the engine detects the modulated signal and performs the required function. The TMCC also controls the operation of track switches and other devices by means of Accessory Switch Controllers (ACS). The TMCC transmits a digital signal to the ASC containing command information along with an address field. Each ASC has an unique address which responds to the address transmitted by the TMCC. Upon command from the Lionel wireless control unit (CAB), an ASC can operate eight accessories or four switches and ten train routes. In addition to receiving commands from the wireless digital controller, the TMCC has a port for receiving digital signals from a user provided digital device such as a computer.
An alternative control system for model trains is provided by Mike's Train House Inc. (MTH) DCS, which is based upon U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,457,681 and 6,655,640, issued to Wolf et al. in October 2002 and December 2003 respectively. The '681 patent discloses a handheld remote control unit through which various commands may be entered to control not only the train engine, but also track switches and ancillary electric devices. A Track Interface Unit (TIU), in RF communication with the handheld controller, converts the commands to a modulated signal and transmits control signals to the engine over the power rail of the track system. The control signal is not a wireless FM signal and requires electrical connectively between the train and the track. The train picks up the modulated signal, retrieves the entered command, and executes it through use of a processor and associated circuitry onboard the engine.
As with the TMCC, the MTH DCS permits remote control of track switches and accessories by the use of a TIU connected Accessory Interface Unit (AIU), which has a set of output relays that are coupled to various portions of the track layout through standard hard wiring.
The AIU is electrically connected to the TIU by a variety of electrical means and operates the various accessories in response to user commands initiated by the handheld unit. Because of their popularity most of the O-gauge world runs TMCC and DCS and many model train enthusiasts have both systems and may want to control their TMCC trains using their MTH handheld remote
Both the Lionel TMCC and the MTH TIU have serial data ports that once connected allow for limited interoperability between the two competing systems. In order to do this, a serial data cable must be connected between the MTH TIU and the Lionel TMCC, and the MTH TIU must then be programmed to transmit Lionel train commands over the serial interface to the TMCC. However, as noted, the interface is limited. DCS can control TMCC but TMCC cannot control DCS. Furthermore, the TMCC command base port to which the TMCC-TIU cable is connected is the same port used to connect to the TMCC ASCs. Therefore, the use of the TMCC-TIU cable precludes the use of the TMCC ASC devices, and for all intents and purposes, renders the CAB-1 hand held remote ineffective to control TMCC accessories through TMCC ASC devices.
MTH DCS and TMCC are not the only model train control systems that have been developed. Other systems have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,406, issued to M. Katzer in May 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,570, issued to Grubba et al. in August 2002.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a model train controller interface capable of interfacing disparate model train systems is desired.